


On My Own

by beautywind



Series: Leap Of Faith [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 就像玩ACG遊戲時，如果選擇了另外一個選項，會發生什麼事呢？假設《Lesson Two》的彼得選擇了拒絕，會怎樣呢？本篇使用到這兩首歌的意境跟詞，可以搭配服用喔：《I Will Always Love You》https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JWTaaS7LdU《On My Own》https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ao0sbkp61HM





	On My Own

彼得還記得邁爾斯曾問過他為什麼總是在聽一些老歌，彼得說他當然也喜歡邁爾斯推薦他的歌曲，但老歌在一個人心中的地位不太能動搖的原因也跟大腦有關，除了因為人類的「自我」和「記憶」關係是雙向的，人類藉由「記憶」來刻劃「自我」、型塑「自我」；反之，「自我」也可以控制一個人如何讀取「記憶」。在人類某些時期、或是發生特定事件時聽到的音樂，就會被大腦畫下重點、產生極為深刻的鏈結，導致就算日後長大了、品味變了、見多識廣了，聽到新的音樂還是不如以前聽到的音樂地位那麼高。

「好吧，我會回去研究一下這方面的資料。」雖然彼得總是很頹廢，邁爾斯可一點也不質疑對方的智商，事實上，好像目前遇到的蜘蛛人都沒有笨的，頂多只有胖的，噓，他可注意別又講出口。

「所以你今天是來質疑我的品味嗎？」彼得拉下最近買的披薩造型的眼罩，只要這小鬼不要動他的黑膠唱片，隨便小子想幹麻就幹麻吧，他昨天太晚睡了，還想補眠的時候，邁爾斯就出現了。

「我是想問你常聽的這首I Will Always Love You，為什麼你愛一個人，愛得這麼深、這麼深，卻還要離開？還說這樣是為對方好？」邁爾斯的聲音從他耳邊傳來，嗓音還有點沙啞，正在經歷變聲期吧？這也意味著距離他們約定的日子不到一年了……彼得看不見對方的表情，但他聽得出青少年語氣中的試探，他這幾年也不是白活的，玩什麼把戲他還看不出來嗎？

「我其實年輕的時候也聽不懂，說真的我當時還跟朋友嘲笑這首歌何必弄得這麼傷感、這麼做作，愛情嘛，有什麼事情是真愛不能克服的呢？我都可以打敗這麼多壞蛋了，長相廝守這件事肯定辦得到的。」彼得慶幸自己遮上了眼罩，對方似乎也沒有要伸手替他拿下來的意思，似乎在等他繼續說下去，然而這陣沉默很長，只有背景音樂的黑人女歌手抑揚頓挫的歌聲綿延不絕。

就在邁爾斯快忍耐不住想開口時，那道滄桑的聲音才緩緩的接下去：「但其實很多時候，愛就是會變的，人會變老、花會枯萎，何況是感情？我倒覺得這首歌很棒呢，在怨恨、不滿都還沒滋生以前，她就離開了，帶著對那人最美、最美的回憶走了，她的印象不會停在跟那人每天只剩吵架、怒目相視和無盡的沉默；而她所深愛的那個人亦同。」

這下換邁爾斯沉默了很久，然後彼得聽到那陣沙啞的嗓音簡短的傳來：「我不懂。」

語氣微慍又惱，彼得知道自己的答案傷了他，因為這根本就是變相的拒絕，又一次的。

「沒關係，我倒希望你不要懂，永遠保持這樣就好。好啦，你不是說要播你最喜歡的樂團出的最新單曲給我聽嗎？」彼得扯下眼罩摸了摸邁爾斯的頭，變聲期的孩子要保護喉嚨，不要跟無聊的大叔爭辯這個問題，所以這樣就好，他還真的不希望邁爾斯能懂，因為從不懂到懂的這段過程，要先被人生狠狠傷害過幾次。

他希望邁爾斯不要受傷，然而他卻總是能搞砸。

在約定的那天到來時，彼得發現邁爾斯剪去了原本蓬鬆的頭髮，剃成極短的平頭，似乎是希望在重要的一天能以嶄新的形象接受不同的答案、那份期待了三年的答案。

**但他說了不。**

彼得看得出邁爾斯身體都在微微顫抖著，是悲傷？還是憤怒造成的？也許都有，因為他曾在瑪麗珍身上看過好幾次這樣的反應，他到底能傷害幾次自己最重視的人呢？

可是，也許邁爾斯現在不懂，或許永遠也不會懂，但這都不要緊，因為彼得知道此時不推開對方，再過幾年又會演變成同樣的事情，他唯一能做的就是別讓自己成為拖垮對方的向日葵，邁爾斯最常聽的那首歌不就是這樣唱的嗎？

**你是朵向陽花，但我想你的愛對我來說已經多到難以承受。**

彼得不希望他們成為那個樣子，絕對不要。為了邁爾斯好，他必須要拒絕、他只能拒絕的。

邁爾斯很生氣、發紅的眼眶盈滿羞辱的淚水，朝他咆哮著這三年的互動都是假的嗎？對彼得難道一點意義都沒有嗎？試圖想從彼得狀似冷漠的表情中尋找出路，最後還是只剩心碎的沉默。

邁爾斯在他眼前打開時空之門、就像第一次不請自來時那樣離去，只是這次並非是被迫的，而且也沒有依依不捨，是頭也不回的。

這樣很好，這就是他想要的。彼得在身邊一切事物都砸落在地時，全身像是癱軟般跪倒在地，早就忍不住的淚水從雙眼汩汩流出，抽泣漸漸轉為嚎啕大哭，根本走不到浴室的他直接屈膝躺在地板上，心痛得快死掉了，他比誰都還知道自己的答案是什麼，然而他拒絕了，去選了那個刻意會讓彼此都痛到受不了的選項。

為什麼要這麼做呢？

哭了好一陣子的彼得吸了吸鼻子，自言自語的回答腦中像是苛責他的質問：「那當然是因為我愛他啊？不就是因為愛，才只能這麼做？你這傻逼，別再問蠢問題了。」

確認腦子裡沒再冒出一堆奇怪的想法干擾他、可能腦細胞都被痛死一半了吧？彼得才自嘲的走到牆邊撿起那把吉他，很久沒有彈了，他不確定自己還能不能彈得好，但這是他大學時勤練的一首曲，應該幾下就能上手了。

「如果我留下來，我會成為你的羈絆。」按壓了幾個音，發現不太對，又嘗試了幾下的彼得才繼續唱：「所以我離去，但我知道、我每邁出的一步都會想著你，於是我將永遠愛你、我將永遠愛你。」

隨著他邊唱的時候，淚水又不聽使喚的繼續流出，偶爾彈錯幾個音，也不妨礙傷感至極的男人繼續唱：「再見吧，請不要哭泣，我們彼此都知道我不是你所需。我希望生活能善待你；希望你美夢成真；祝願你美滿幸福；更要祝福你找到真愛……親愛的，我愛你、永遠愛你。」

就在彼得唱到哽咽到泣不成聲時，一隻溫熱的大手觸上他溼潤的臉頰，彼得眼前被淚水糊成一片看不清來者，但不用想也知道此時會出現的是誰，他喘了好幾口氣才勉強擠出聲：「你、你不是走了嗎？」

「我之前也說過我不會這麼簡單就放棄的吧？而且我的塗鴉冊還放在這，要是沒回來拿的話，就聽不到你表白了。」修長的手指抹去彼得眼角的淚花，後者眨了眨眼這才看得清男人臉上的微笑，這不公平，彼得顫抖的繼續說道，真男人是不回頭的，不該有這段的、不該聽到的。

「你已經講了，不能收回的。」邁爾斯才不管男人那些虛弱的藉口，有些強勢的把隔在兩人中間的吉他移掉，捧住彼得的臉就吻了上去，對方還想往後退，他便扣緊對方的後頸，不讓狡猾的大人有機會二度逃走，是他的、他聽到了，在彼得歌聲內的感情，每一字、每一句都飽含愛意和願他一切安好的祝福。

這樣的彼得，他怎麼捨得放手？

一直壓抑著自己，很辛苦吧？總是一個人，很難受吧？沒關係，從今以後，他會陪伴在側的。

**所以，別再逃了。**

在兩人唇分之際，彼得看起來有點喘不過氣，哭到嗓子都有點啞的大叔軟聲抗議別在別人大哭之後接吻，是想害他窒息嗎？！邁爾斯則表示這代表自己的吻技進步了，他是不會道歉的。

「你、你……」小子翅膀硬了還會頂嘴了是吧？一時間想不到詞的彼得你了半天都接不下去，然後對方順著他的話補上我愛你時，成功一回讓喋喋不休的大叔閉嘴了。

「我沒想到你會彈吉他。」等窩在他懷中的彼得像是放棄掙扎、好不容易安分下來後，邁爾斯才緩緩開口問道，他以為相處三年多已經很了解彼得，沒想到彼得還是能給自己帶來驚喜，當然，也是唯一一個能讓自己在短短一小時內經歷墜落到地獄後又直接升上天堂的人，邁爾斯得承認自己的心臟在被拒絕時痛得發顫；卻也在此時感動到悸悅不已。

「只會彈幾首而已，生疏了。」彼得語氣裡有點厭世，似乎對自己偷偷唱告白歌結果還被當事人發現的這件事耿耿於懷，但要說沒對這孩子並未永久離開自己而感到一絲開心，那也是騙人的。

唉，他真是糟糕的大人。

「不如學學新的曲子吧？我們可以一起練，你可以教我彈吉他。」邁爾斯果然還年輕，對學習總是抱有無限的熱情。

「我可不要彈你的那首向日葵。」歌詞令人難受，要分不分的。

「我也不想再聽你彈剛剛那首啊！」擅自說什麼為另外一個人好，有沒有想過那個人的心情啊？

就在兩人你來我往幾句之後，彼得似乎想到了有什麼好歌，將自己手機點開，滑了一下播放程式，找到中意的那首後便將音量擴到最大，當按下播放鍵時，彼得臉上的笑容讓邁爾斯覺得好不容易到手的主控權要消失了。

當歌詞一句句唱出時，邁爾斯臉上的表情從驚訝到嘴唇微微顫抖，可惡、可惡，他都以為今天是自己勝出一籌了，不料在最後一刻被反將一軍。

彼得似乎嫌他還不夠狼狽，隨著音樂唱出幾句：「我放下自己的困擾，準備好迎接你的來到。帶我走，從名為自尊的監牢，神啊我需要一個無法否定的希望。你比我所創造的世界廣袤許多……」

還沒唱夠，可惡的大叔就被壓倒在地，臉上淨是狠狠吻住他的邁爾斯滴下來的熱淚，唇分之際，這下哽咽的人成了邁爾斯，他只能擠出幾個字眼：「你可不能反悔、不能反悔的……」說到最後緊緊抱住彼得，生怕稍微鬆開力道，對方就會逃得無影無蹤。

「我說到就會做到，孩子。」彼得摸了摸邁爾斯的後頸像在安撫，他已經下定決心了。

躺在緊緊相擁的二人不遠處的地板上，手機螢幕上反覆跑著簡短的歌名：On My Own。

 

完

 

後記：

一直想著如果在《Lesson Two》的彼得選擇了拒絕，會怎樣呢？要拒絕的話，又有什麼樣的歌能表達彼得這份願對方百歲無憂、自己怎樣都沒差的心情呢？

剛好朋友給我聽了這首歌《On My Own》，我非常的喜歡，然後結合自己很喜歡的另外一首《I Will Always Love You》，產出了這篇。

這邊放上兩首歌的中英對照譯詞，有興趣的可以去聽聽看喔。

《I Will Always Love You》：<https://www.music-cool.tw/2012/09/whitney-houston-i-will-always-love-you.html>

《On My Own》：<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ao0sbkp61HM>

寫完的結論是：不管彼得你當初選擇從，還是選擇不從，你最後都是要跟邁爾斯在一起的啦哈哈哈哈（任性的湖中女神發言

覺得邁爾斯就是Peter的A hope he can't deny，看著歌詞內提到「So I surrender my soul, I'm reaching out for your hope. I lay my weapons down. I'm ready for you now. 所以我獻出我的靈魂，伸手把握你帶來的希望；我卸下武裝，準備好迎接你的來到。」  
就覺得這不拿來用在終於接受邁爾斯心意的叔蟲實在不行wwww

文章開頭提及為什麼人總是會對某段時期聽過的歌曲念念不忘，出自理科太太的視頻《那些一秒讓你陷入回憶的懷舊神曲》，有興趣也可以看看：<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxOLcr3hpBI>

最後希望大家會喜歡上這對唷！那麼大家，有機會再見啦！

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
